


Hai thế giới

by kayazii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, F/M, Two Shot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Nếu như trước đây, Sugawara quyết định bày tỏ tình cảm của mình của mình cho Kiyoko biết, liệu rằng mọi chuyện đã có thể thay đổi? Một thế giới hai người sống hạnh phúc bên nhau, liệu có tồn tại chăng?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi





	1. Lời cảnh tỉnh từ một thế giới khác

Sugawara ngồi thẫn thờ bên chiếc bàn học đặt cạnh cửa sổ. Việc Karasuno thắng Shiratorizawa, đến bây giờ anh vẫn không thể tin được. 

Anh phóng tầm mắt mình xa thật xa, xuyên qua ô cửa sổ và đến với bầu trời đêm rộng lớn. Những ngôi sao nhảy nhót trên nền trời ấy, chẳng theo bất cứ một quy luật nào. Nhịp đập con tim anh lúc này cũng vậy, chẳng hề theo một nhịp phách cụ thể. Nó vừa có chút reo mừng, hân hoan vì niềm vui chiến thắng, lại vừa có chút thổn thức, bâng khuâng khi nhớ về cái nắm tay khó quên lúc ấy.

Anh giơ hai bàn tay mình lên cao, để chúng được bao bọc trong ánh trăng ngà. Hơi ấm từ Kiyoko truyền đến khi sáng, anh vẫn còn có thể cảm nhận rất rõ.

Tình cảm dành cho cô, vốn đã nhen nhóm trong anh ngay từ lần đầu họ gặp mặt. Anh như bị hớp hồn bởi vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp ấy, bởi từng cử chỉ, điệu bộ của cô. 

Vẻ đẹp thanh thoát, quý phái toả ra từ cô gái tóc đen ấy vốn dĩ cũng đã đủ làm mê luyến trái tim của bao kẻ si tình. Thế nhưng, nào chỉ dừng lại ở đó. Kiyoko còn khiến anh phải chết mê chết mệt bởi sự dịu dàng, ân cần, chu đáo mà cô dành cho đội bóng, ẩn sau vẻ ngoài có phần lãnh đạm kia. Để rồi trước khi kịp nhận ra, hình ảnh của cô đã choáng ngợp mọi ngóc ngách của tâm trí anh mất rồi.

Thứ tình cảm tưởng như chỉ là thoáng qua, tự lúc nào đã trở nên vô cùng sâu đậm.

Nhưng dẫu yêu đắm say là vậy, Sugawara vẫn không có đủ can đảm để tỏ bày lòng mình.

_Lỡ như mình tỏ tình và bị cô ấy từ chối, chẳng phải tình bạn này cũng chấm dứt hay sao?_

Vì lẽ đó, anh đã quyết định sẽ giấu nhẹm lòng mình. Làm như vậy, sẽ không một ai phải chịu tổn thương cả. 

Chiếc đồng hồ trên tường đã điểm 11h đêm. Thấy thế, anh bèn khép màn cửa và đi về phía chiếc giường thân yêu. Ngả lưng trên niệm, anh lặng lẽ gặm nhắm niềm hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi len lỏi nơi lồng ngực khi hồi tưởng về cái nắm tay thuở sáng. Và với một nụ cười trên môi, anh mau chóng chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ

* * *

Sugawara thấy trước mắt mình là ngôi trường Karasuno đã gắn bó được 3 năm nay.

Anh không rõ vì lý do gì mà mình lại đến trường sớm hơn hẳn mọi khi, lúc này trời chỉ mới tờ mờ sáng. Anh dạo quanh nơi sân trường vắng lặng, ngắm nhìn những cánh hoa đào tung bay trong gió. 

Đã là mùa xuân rồi sao?

Vừa vùi mặt mình trong tấm khăn choàng cổ, Sugawara vừa bước đến dãy phòng học. Đi được một lúc, anh cuối cùng cũng đã tìm thấy lớp học của mình. 

Anh lặng người ngắm nhìn căn phòng trước mặt, cảm xúc bồi hồi từ đâu chợt ập đến. Rồi anh tiến đến chỗ ngồi của mình và yên vị tại đó. Khung cảnh quen thuộc đến mức nhàm chán này, anh sẽ chẳng còn cơ hội nào để ngắm nhìn nữa.

– Khoan đã... Không lẽ, hôm nay... là buổi lễ tốt nghiệp?

Nhận ra sự thật phũ phàng ấy, trái tim anh khẽ nhói đau từng hồi. Anh dùng tay mình bóp chặt nơi ngực trái, mặt cúi gầm. 

Nơi phòng học trống trải ấy, vang lên một tiếng khóc đầy nghẹn ngào. Anh sẽ tranh thủ khoảnh khắc vắng bóng người này, để trút hết nỗi buồn thương đang hiện diện trong lòng. Để rồi một lát khi đứng trước các đàn em của mình, anh sẽ có thể vẫy tay chào chúng với một nụ cười thật rạng rỡ trên môi.

Bỗng từ đâu những tia nắng chiếu rọi lên Sugawara, phủ lên mái tóc trắng bạc hương vị của sớm mai. Nắng ấm làm hanh khô những giọt nước mắt bên khoé mi, đem đến hơi ấm cho ngày xuân ly biệt.

Anh liền đứng dậy và chạy thật nhanh đến phòng thể chất. Bởi vì chẳng bao lâu nữa, buổi lễ tốt nghiệp sẽ bắt đầu. Và trước khi buổi lễ diễn ra, anh muốn được nhìn thấy nơi ấy một lần nữa.

Chẳng mấy chốc, Sugawara đã đến nơi. Dù vậy, cánh cửa phòng thể chất đã khoá kín mất rồi. Chìa khóa thì Daichi lại là người giữ. Không còn cách nào khác, anh đành phải ngồi ở bậc tam cấp trước cửa phòng tập.

Anh ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời xanh và để cho từng mảnh ký ức lướt qua tim mình thật chậm rãi. Có lẽ sau này, anh sẽ không còn chơi bóng chuyền nữa. Nhưng những kỷ niệm về nơi đây, anh sẽ luôn nhớ mãi.

– Kiyoko-san!

Bỗng một tiếng hét từ đâu vọng đến, lôi anh ra khỏi triền miên ký ức. Anh vội nhìn về nơi âm thanh ấy vừa phát ra, đó là ở dưới gốc hoa anh đào cách phòng thể chất khoảng vài chục mét.

– Kia chẳng phải là Tanaka và Shimizu sao?

Sugawara nhỏ giọng tự hỏi và vội vã nấp vào một góc tường để quan sát hai người họ.

– Ồ, cậu đã đến rồi à?

– Em... xin lỗi – Tanaka vừa thở hồng hộc vừa nói – Chị đợi... nãy giờ... có lâu không ạ?

– Không. Tôi cũng vừa mới tới. Mà cậu hẹn tôi ra đây, trước khi buổi lễ diễn ra, là để làm gì vậy?

Tanaka hít một hơi thật sâu rồi lớn giọng nói:

– Em thích chị, Kiyoko-san! Có lẽ điều này chị cũng đã rõ. Nhưng em muốn một lần nữa bày tỏ tình cảm của mình, trước khi phải tạm biệt chị.

Nghe thấy thế, Sugawara không khỏi bất ngờ. Anh không bất ngờ vì Tanaka thích Kiyoko, mà anh bất ngờ vì sự thẳng thắn và táo bạo đó của cậu. Nhưng đi kèm với cảm giác ngạc nhiên, anh còn cảm thấy một chút hổ thẹn. Anh hổ thẹn vì mình chẳng thể can đảm được như thế.

– Xin lỗi cậu, Tanaka. Tôi không thể đáp lại tình cảm đó được.

– Có phải vì chị đã thích người khác rồi không?

Kiyoko không đáp, ánh mắt nhìn lảng đi nơi khác.

– Và người đó là Suga-san ạ?

Câu nói đó của Tanaka khiến Kiyoko phải quay sang nhìn cậu với đôi mắt mở to đầy kinh ngạc. Cô toan lên tiếng để phủ nhận nhưng rồi lại chẳng nói lời gì.

– Quả nhiên em đã đoán đúng...

Thế nhưng dù có cố cách mấy, Sugawara cũng chẳng thể nào nghe thấy cuộc hội thoại vừa rồi vì đứng cách xa cả chục mét. Điều duy nhất anh có thể nghe được, là câu nói cuối cùng của Tanaka trước khi cậu rời đi:

– Bất kể chị có thích ai đi nữa, em cũng sẽ không bỏ cuộc đâu! Em nhất định sẽ khiến chị xiêu lòng cho mà xem!

Khi Tanaka vừa dứt câu, cánh cửa phòng thể chất bỗng bật mở. Thế nhưng, khung cảnh bên trong bị một thứ ánh sáng kỳ lạ che phủ toàn bộ, khiến anh không nhìn thấy được gì. Dù vậy, anh vẫn quyết định bước vào chẳng chút do dự.

Ngay khi anh vừa đặt chân vào trong, thứ ánh sáng ấy liền biến mất, để lại một khung cảnh lạ lẫm trước mặt. Xung quanh anh là vô số những chiếc bàn tròn với đông đúc người ngồi. Anh bèn tìm cho mình một chỗ trống và ngồi xuống. 

Đúng lúc ấy, tiếng vỗ tay reo hò bỗng vang lên tứ phía. Từ phía cửa ra vào, đôi uyên ương nọ đang dần dần tiến vào và bước lên sân khấu được đặt ở ngay giữa khán phòng.

Cả không gian tối đen như mực. Điều duy nhất được đèn pha chiếu rọi, chính là hình ảnh của cô dâu chú rễ lúc này. Họ chính là tia sáng, là tâm điểm của buổi tiệc. 

Nhưng vì cớ gì, tia sáng ấy lại chẳng thể soi sáng lòng anh? Mà chỉ khiến nó thêm phần tăm tối?

Vào khoảnh khắc Kiyoko với bộ váy cưới lộng lẫy đi lướt qua Sugawara, cả thế giới dường như ngưng đọng. Điều đó không có nghĩa là Trái Đất sẽ ngừng quay, ngày mai sẽ không bao giờ đến. Mọi chuyện vẫn sẽ như cũ, cuộc sống vẫn sẽ tiếp diễn. 

Chỉ riêng tâm hồn của anh, thì đã chết mất rồi.

* * *

Reng...

Tiếng chuông báo thức chợt vang lên, kéo Sugawara ra khỏi ác mộng. Dù vậy, cảm giác kinh hoàng thì vẫn còn đó.

Anh với tay lấy cuộn khăn giấy đặt nơi tủ đầu giường, xé ra vài tờ để lau đi những giọt mồ hôi lạnh hẳn còn vương trên trán. Anh thở hắt một hơi:

– Thật may... vì chỉ là mơ...

_Nhưng lỡ như, điều đó trở thành sự thật?_

Sugawara lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, cố gạt phăng suy nghĩ ấy ra khỏi đầu. Rồi anh dùng hai bàn tay mình đánh vào hai bên má một cái thật mạnh.

Giấc mộng đầy đớn đau ấy, dẫu khiến tim Sugawara như bị ai đó bóp nghẹt, nhưng đồng thời nó cũng cảnh tỉnh anh. Nếu anh cứ mãi chần chừ trong tình cảm thì rất có thể, mơ sẽ thành thật.

– Mình phải bày tỏ thôi.

Nói rồi anh đứng phắt dậy và đi đến cửa sổ kéo rèm lên, để cho những tia nắng đầu tiên của ngày mới lọt vào gian phòng.

Ngày hôm nay, sẽ là một ngày rất khác!


	2. Niềm hạnh phúc nơi góc nhỏ trái tim

– Shimizu!

Kiyoko vội quay đầu vì nghe thấy tiếng gọi phảng phất đâu đây. Từ đằng xa có bóng hình một chàng trai tóc trắng đang chạy về phía cô.

– Sugawara?

– Liệu tớ có thể về cùng cậu được chứ? – Sugawara liền hỏi ngay khi đã đến chỗ Kiyoko đang đứng, hơi thở có phần gấp gáp.

Cô nghiêng đầu nhìn anh đầy thắc mắc. Thấy vậy, anh đành tiếp lời:

– Vì hôm nay, tớ có chuyện muốn nói với cậu...

– Được thôi.

Nhận được sự đồng ý từ cô, anh cười tít cả mắt. Thế rồi cả hai cùng nhau sóng bước trên con đường nhựa trải dài, dẫu cho chẳng chuyện trò gì nhiều. Bởi vì lúc này đây, mỗi người đều mang trong mình mỗi tâm tư riêng.

Hoàng hôn buông xuống, phủ lên thành phố nơi đây một sắc cam rực rỡ. Và cô cũng hoà mình vào trong thứ sắc màu mê ly ấy, góp phần điểm tô cho cảnh vật. Vẻ đẹp của người và cảnh hoà vào nhau, làm say đắm lòng người.

Rồi anh chợt dừng bước, hít một hơi dài như để lấy thêm dũng khí. Anh nắm chặt bàn tay mình và khẽ thì thầm:

– Shimizu này...

– Gì thế, Sugawara? – cô cũng dừng chân và quay người lại hỏi.

– Hôm nay là ngày cuối chúng ta học ở Karasuno rồi nhỉ?

Cô gật đầu và chờ đợi lời anh. Sugawara liền nói tiếp:

– Và ngày mai đã là buổi lễ tốt nghiệp rồi... Tớ sẽ không còn có thể được gặp cậu thường xuyên như trước nữa.

Nói tới đó, anh bỗng dừng lại và hít thêm một hơi nữa. Dẫu cho khí lạnh tràn vào buồng phổi, anh vẫn cảm thấy ấm áp lạ kỳ. Bởi tận sâu trong lồng ngực anh, là một con tim đang rực cháy lửa tình.

– Vì vậy, tớ cần phải bày tỏ ngay thôi, trước khi mọi chuyện quá muộn. Tớ thích cậu, Shimizu!

Nói rồi anh tiến đến và ôm cô thật chặt vào lòng. Như thể anh sợ cơn gió kia sẽ mang cô đi, như thế sợ cô sẽ bị ai đó cướp mất. Cô hệt như một báu vật mà anh hết lòng trân quý và chẳng muốn chia sẻ cùng ai. Và anh muốn thông qua cái ôm này, để ngầm khẳng định tình cảm sâu nặng của chính mình.

Nét mặt Kiyoko thoáng chút bất ngờ khi được ôm nhưng rồi cũng rất nhanh chóng, cô liền vòng tay qua sau lưng anh. Với gò má có chút ửng hồng, cô bẽn lén đáp:

– Tớ cũng vậy...

Đó là lần đầu tiên cả hai bày tỏ lời yêu dành cho nhau, dẫu cho còn có chút vụng về. Và cũng kể từ dạo ấy, Sugawara và Kiyoko chính thức hẹn hò. 

Lần thứ hai lời yêu được nói ra, là vào ngày Valentine năm cô được 19 tuổi. Lời yêu được thốt ra khi cô tặng anh sô cô la mình tự tay làm. Anh liền trao tặng cô một nụ hôn thay cho quà đáp lễ. Nụ hôn đầu đời, có mùi vị ngọt ngào hệt như sô cô la tan ra nơi đầu lưỡi.

Lời yêu thứ ba được bày tỏ, là khi cả hai cùng ngắm pháo hoa chào đón năm mới. Lời yêu được đồng loạt phát ra, hoà vào tiếng pháo trên nền trời đêm đông. Kèm với đó là lời hứa hẹn sẽ đón thêm thật nhiều đêm giao thừa bên nhau nữa.

Và lời yêu thứ tư được cất lên, là vào sinh nhật thứ 22 của cô. Để chúc mừng ngày này, anh dẫn cô đến một nhà hàng nọ và đặt riêng một phòng ăn với nến và hoa xung quanh. 

Khi bữa ăn kết thúc, cả không gian bỗng tối sầm lại, chỉ để lại ánh nến le lói. Sugawara quỳ xuống trước mặt cô, lấy từ trong túi áo khoác một chiếc hộp và bật nắp nó lên. Giữa lớp nhung của hộp, là một chiếc nhẫn toả sáng lấp lánh ngay cả trong đêm tối.

– Anh yêu em, Kiyoko. Và tình cảm ấy sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi. Liệu em... có bằng lòng về chung một nhà với anh chứ?

Nhận được cái gật đầu và nụ cười đầy hạnh phúc từ Kiyoko, anh liền lấy chiếc nhẫn và xỏ vào ngón áp út của cô.

Dù cho những lời yêu họ bày tỏ cho nhau chẳng quá nhiều, thế nhưng mỗi lần nó được thốt ra cũng đều thật đặc biệt. Bởi vì với cặp đôi ấy, tiếng "yêu" là một điều gì đó thiêng liêng lắm.

Thời gian thấm thoát thoi đưa, cả hai đã cùng có được cho mình những đứa con thật xinh xắn, kháu khỉnh. Nếu là con trai thì sẽ giống cha, nếu là con gái thì lại giống mẹ. Nhưng dù có thế nào thì đó đều là những món quà vô giá được Thượng Đế trao tặng, là kết tinh cho tình yêu của anh và cô.

Nơi ngôi nhà vốn đã đầy ắp niềm vui kia, nay lại càng thêm ngập tràn hạnh phúc. 

* * *

Giấc mơ ấy, hệt như cổ tích giữa đời thật. Nó quá đỗi ngọt ngào, quá đỗi đẹp đẽ. Và có lẽ nếu không có tiếng đồng hồ báo thức kia, Sugawara sẽ mãi chìm sâu trong đó và không bao giờ tỉnh dậy.

Nhưng hiện thực thì phũ phàng biết mấy.

Kiyoko là người con gái đầu tiên mà anh yêu, và có lẽ cũng là cuối cùng. Nhưng tình cảm của mình, anh chưa một lần thổ lộ. Để rồi giờ đây, cô đã lên xe hoa cùng kẻ khác mất rồi. Và anh có thể trách ai được, khi kẻ đó lại là đàn em của mình?

Ngày diễn ra đám cưới, cô trông thật lộng lẫy với bộ váy cưới màu trắng tinh khôi và thuần khiết. Cô nhận lấy cho mình những lời chúc phúc tốt đẹp nhất, tuyệt vời nhất cùng với một nụ cười thật tươi tắn trên môi.

Còn riêng anh, đến nở một nụ cười gượng cũng chẳng thể làm nổi. Bởi vì khi ấy, chỉ có những giọt nước mắt là cứ mãi tuôn rơi.

Thảm hại thay, đớn đau thay... 

Dẫu vậy, nỗi thống khổ nơi trái tim kẻ si tình dường như cũng đã dịu đi phần nào, nhờ có giấc mơ ấy.

Anh tin vào thuyết đa vũ trụ. Có lẽ ở một thế giới song song nào đó, khi mà anh có đủ dũng khí để bày tỏ lòng mình, thì anh và cô đã có thể nên duyên vợ chồng. Và giấc mộng kia đã tái hiện chính xác thế giới ấy cho anh xem.

Nghĩ thế, anh bèn nhoẻn miệng cười. Một nụ cười chua xót và đắng cay, nhưng cũng len lỏi một chút hạnh phúc, dù chỉ là nhỏ nhoi thôi.


End file.
